Amoracchius
Amoracchius, also known as the''' Sword of Love', and in legend as '''Excalibur',Excalibur - wikipedia is one of the Swords of the Cross. It is first seen in Grave Peril. Description Amoracchius is a five-foot long heavy European broadsword with a crusader-style hilt bound in wire. Its nail is worked into the hilt and the sword is kept in a black leather scabbard. In combat, the sheer power of the blade emits a thrumming sound and bright light that seems to banish shadows and can momentarily blind those around the wielder. Amoracchius can harm supernatural beings, its cuts being left in flames that cauterize the wound, and is an incredibly powerful object of faith. As with the other Swords of the Cross, Amoracchius loses its power and could be broken when used for reasons contrary to its nature: in this case, out of hatred. In Grave Peril, Leanansidhe takes the sword away from Dresden, who tried to strike out with it in an effort to escape his bargain with her. History The spirit of Sir Stuart confirms that Amoracchius is Excalibur,Ghost Story, ch. 9 and is the only sword not reworked after its original forging.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 Wielders and guardians In Small Favor, it is wielded by Michael Carpenter until he is almost mortally wounded in the battle on Demonreach. He then leaves the sword with Harry Dresden, who is tasked to guard the sword until a suitable wielder can be found. In Changes, Dresden lends the sword to Susan Rodriguez before their group leaves for Chichén ItzáChanges, ch. 39''Changes, ch. 48. The sword is then in the possession of Karrin Murphy and in ''Ghost Story. Michael takes Amoracchius once more in Skin Game ''and, after the fighting is over, leaves again the sword in Dresden's care. It circulates less than the other two Swords, and is only used in times of great need. In the series ''Grave Peril In Grave Peril, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Death Masks, ch. 06 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Michel tells Harry that The Original Merlin was another of the White Council who once was custodian of one the Swords of the Cross: Amoracchius. He suggested to Harry that he begin researching how Amoracchius was passed on historically. Due to this conversation, Harry has good reason to believe that Amoracchius is actually the same sword as Excalibur, the last sword entrusted to a wizard, The Original Merlin. ''The Warrior'' In The Warrior, The Warrior ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry Dresden allowed Susan Rodriguez to bear Amoracchius for the purposes of rescuing her and Harry's daughter, Margaret Angelica Dresden from the Red Court and the Bloodline curse they plan to sacrifice her for at Chichén Itzá. Inside the Temple of Kukulkan, Susan, at a key moment and under a veil, wields Amoracchius against the Red King, cutting off his arm and stopping him from killing Maggie with the sacrificial knife. ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, during a meeting of the Chicago Alliance, Daniel Carpenter lets slip in front of Felicia, a White Court vampire, that it was in the possession of Karrin Murphy, saying, "Bring forth the Swords!" Ghost Story, ch. 9 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry asked about the whereabouts of the sword and Murphy told him that she could no longer trust the sword in his care because of his role as the new Winter Knight.Cold Days, ch. 27 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Michael Carpenter is loaned Uriel's grace, temporarily healing the crippling injuries he sustained in the battle on Demonreach. This allows him to once again take up Amoracchius and accompany Harry in Murphy's stead on the raid of Hades' vault. Following his encounter with Nicodemus at the Carpenter home, he returns the sword to Harry Dresden for safekeeping. Word of Butcher “The nails are visible — Harry does his best to convince himself that it's rust, not blood, on the nail in the hilt of Michael's sword in Grave Peril. They are worked in to the metal of the blade, at the base, just above the guard, point toward the end of the blade.”Jim Butcher forum post In the same forum post, the author describes Amoracchius as: “Completely unadorned, pure function. Though it's possible that there may have been designs on the crossguard or hilt that have worn away over time.” At the 2011 Marscon Q&A session, Jim was asked when we would find out who the new wielder would be for Amoracchius and he responded with: “Amoracchius is gonna, uh…we’re gonna…(Jim chuckles evilly), that’s…that’s gonna be apocalypse time by the time Amoracchius comes off the shelf. Amoracchius is not one of those Swords that really rampages around the world very often, and when it does, you've heard about it, so…”Jim Butcher Q&A session at 2011 Marscon @3:50 Notes References See also *Knights of the Cross *Father Forthill *Archangel *Shiro Yoshimo *Sanya *Yoshimo *Lydia *''Esperacchius'' *''Fidelacchius'' *Objects of faith Category:Objects Category:Grave Peril Category:Proven Guilty Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game Category:The Warrior